The Replacement Kiss
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Duncan gets a kiss he doesn't want, and replaces it with one he's wanted for a while. Duncan/Bridgette


Title: The Replacement Kiss

Pairing: Bridgette/Duncan

Rating: T

Reason: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

A/N: While most of my stories just disregard the Courtney/Duncan pairing, this one pretty much blows it right out of the water by saying that the kiss in the boot camp episode was a fluke. If that will bother you, please leave now.

-------

Courtney kissed me.

She _kissed _me.

I have to admit, I should have expected it. After all, if the hard-assed chick's going to go steal from Chef's fridge, she might as well kiss the stereotypical bad boy while she's at it.

But at the same time I'd really, really hoped she wouldn't.

Because, you see, I'm a kleptomaniac. And I steal things. But sometimes, in being a kleptomaniac, I steal things I don't really want. Like makeup. I went through a makeup-stealing phase in junior high.

And now I'm stealing hearts.

Hearts that should _not _belong to me.

Ever.

I leaned hard against the wall of the cabin. The absolute worst part was that she had been _good. _Like she'd been fucking practicing. That would be so like her – practicing a make-out session. I wondered who she would be practicing with. Harold might be willing. Or DJ, though I couldn't imagine him being able to without getting emotionally attached. Maybe that's why she stopped practicing.

"Duncan, you okay? You've been out here for a while." A soft, sweet voice that could only belong to Bridgette. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bridge. I'm fine, just getting some air," I answered.

"It's a great night for it. The stars are really bright," Bridgette mused, glancing up at the sky. She was the type that would notice how bright the stars were, the type who would leave a party to see if the broody delinquent standing outside was alright.

Why couldn't _she _have been the one who'd fallen for me?

"Are you sure you're alright, Duncan?"

"Yeah, I think I will be," I answered. "As soon as I can figure out what to do about all this shit in my life."

"All what shit?" Bridgette queried, and I jumped a bit. I'd sort of just been musing; I had almost forgotten that she was standing there.

"Just…shit," I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you do if someone you're not that into decides to kiss you?"

"Well," Bridgette chewed on her lip as she spoke, "I'd say make your next kiss be with someone you _are _all that into to replace the last one."

It took me a few seconds to fully decide what to do. Then I decided to just do it, while I still had the nerve to.

I grabbed Bridgette lightly by the shoulders, pulled her close to me, and pressed my lips against hers. Immediately a shock of adrenaline ran down my body as I did so and, even as I was kissing her, I couldn't help but think "Wow, no wonder Geoff can barely keep his lips off of her" because she was seriously that good.

But wait. If she was good, that would mean…she was kissing me back.

I had expected her to stand there and let me kiss her to avoid hurting my feelings. But she actually kissed me back. And she was good at it, too. I got a bit more into it and slid my tongue into her waiting mouth. She let me, pushing her tongue up against mine and letting them wrestle in her mouth for a few minutes before pulling back and breathing heavily.

"You're into me?" she finally asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool," she grinned, and this time, it was her who initiated the kiss.

But I'm not complaining. I can take turns.

--------

A/N: While it was never completely expressed, there's a line in Duncan's profile on that does indeed make you think he might be a kleptomaniac:

"Duncan's been getting into trouble ever since he's could get his hands on anything that wasn't his."

And, to support the Duncan/Bridgette pairing, there's also this line in Duncan's profile:

"Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that underneath all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart."

Bridgette, on the other hand, loves helping the injured and 'misguided':

"Bridgette's goal in life is to keep the vibe flowing in a goodly way. That's why she volunteers at the local animal sanctuary. Everyone there loves her and truly believes that Bridgette not only understands animals, but can communicate with them."

Punks and delinquents are oftentimes referred to as 'animals'…


End file.
